The Meme Job
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: Yet, another Meme. I've never actually published a Nate/Elliot story so I thought this would be a good start


Leverage

Pairing: Nate/Elliot

Rating: T

Warnings: Boy x Boy, Slash, Minor cuss word, and Character death (Very last one If you listen to the song, it's pretty self explanatory)

Copyright: Please, if I owned Leverage, Nate and Elliot would be making out at least once every episode.

So, I noticed that I didn't have anything uploaded with this pairing even though I have a ton of WIP fics for them so I did this to amuse myself while getting those done.

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Something more – Sugarland

When Elliot was a kid, he did everything he could possibly do for his mother. She had it rough, raising him and dealing with his father. As Elliot grew up, he began to teach himself to do things he knew would help his mom around the house. When Eliot turned 18, he left home reluctantly but did it for his mom who urged him to. Now, at 36, he finally realized that the stupid song she had always hummed about 'Something more' was pretty apt about everything, including his relationship with Nate. It gave him hope for something more.

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Mercy - Duffy

Nate wanted Mercy but Elliot wasn't in a giving mood at the moment. Nate followed him like a puppy for 5 days after the incident and Elliot hated that the 'incident' made him like that. Elliot just ignored him and avoided him because of it. "I apologized 100 times already; please I'm begging you for Mercy, Why won't you release me?" "You're the one who got cursed by a gypsy. You figure out another way to break it, without me losing my clothing. AGAIN."

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

I'm a Slave for U (DJ Brianna Lee Gay club remix) – Brittany Spears

The pulsing of the drums in Nate's ears pounded in his ears, almost as if it had taken over as his 2nd heartbeat. Muscular arms held him close as their two bodies, bumped and ground against each other. Nate panted and threw his head back and the man smirked into his shoulder then licked up Nate's neck. Nate shuddered completely under the unknown's man spell, almost as if he was a slave to the man and the music. Their bodies met with each explosive outburst from the music. The man bit at his ear then pushed him away only to pull him back even closer. Nate's ass was pressed so close, he could feel the hard muscle against and he moaned wantonly. "You're being a little too convincing, Nate." Elliot bit out, voice rough as he gripped Nate's biceps. Nate smirked. "I'm a pleasure slave. I'm supposed to be convincing." He smirked again. "I'm a slave for you."

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Down the Rabbit hole – Adam Lambert

Elliot was really tripping out, because he did NOT just see Nate with a top hat and Parker dressed as the white rabbit. Though, as he thought about it that last image might have actually made sense. Parker was a bit off. Elliot rubbed at his eyes and blinked. "Welcome to the Rabbit hole." Nate smirked leeringly at him. "How may I assist you?" Elliot shrugged, _oh what the hell_. "Take me to wonderland."

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Walk it Out – DJ UNK

Nate smiled at his team as the music played and his nephew began dancing. "It's not like I picked the music that was all him." Their incredulous look increased when said nephew pulled his uncle Nate onto the floor and they began dance together. Elliot just smirked and shrugged at his teammates when they have him a look. "Can't beat 'em. Might as well join 'em." He said then jumped to the dance floor.

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

In my car(I'll be the driver) – Shania Twain

Nate had a thing about his car. Okay, Elliot's car but Nate pretty much overtook it after they got together. Nobody was allowed to touch it beside him. Anything else they were allowed to touch, just not break. Not even Elliot was allowed to drive it. This irritated the southern man to no end. When he interrogated Nate about it, all Nate said was "In my car. I will be the driver. No one else. Not even my boyfriend."

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Stay – Lisa Loeb & Nine Stories

"Stay." The one word that made Elliot run. He heard it from so many people he had loved. His life was too rough, too demanding to ever stay. He'd never really paid attention to how far he went. Just as long as he could run. So many people had asked him to stay but only one person had managed to make him stay. Now, here at HIS feet, Nate said "Stay." Elliot obeyed.

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Great balls of fire- Jerry Lee Lewis

_Nate could really play the piano._ Elliot mused, watching the Mastermind's fingers flying over the ivory keys. Even the mark and band was impressed as Nate continued to pound at the keys. Nate's face was alive with joy as he got off the stage and approached Elliot with a huge grin. "Goodness graciousness, Great Balls of fire." Elliot said, pulling Nate down for a passionate kiss.

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Baby girl - Sugarland

Nate would later deny ever cooing at the baby. He would deny being wrapped around the baby's fingers. He would deny spoiling the baby every chance he got. He would deny staying up late on the Baby's first date night. He would deny threatening to get his boyfriend to beat the young boy up if he even thought about touching his baby. He would deny crying at the baby's wedding. But, he couldn't deny the likeness in the baby girl's eyes as his. Elliot smiled at Nate as he passed the precious baby into his arms and kissed the older man deeply. "Our baby girl."

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

The Ash grove- Celtic Ladies

The clearing meant a lot to Elliot as he limped into it. He collapsed on to the ground, and laid on his back staring up at the trees as they swayed over him. Faces began to appear around him, smiling and warm feelings enveloped him. He smiled himself as he saw his mother's figure standing next a tall man's lanky form. The unruly hair he knew so well whipped about his face as the figure knelt by him and leaned down to kiss him. "Welcome home, Elliot" Nate said.

*********Hitter/Mastermind*********

Enjoy!

Nate: I think they'll review just because I'm more handsome then you

Elliot: Please Ladies love Country boys.

Nate: But, you're from Kentucky. All they got is Chicken

Me: *rolls eyes* Geeze, I thought girls were bad. Appease these two idiots and review. I'll send them hogtied to you with nothing but cowboy hats and boots on if you do.

Both: Hey!

Me: *Rolls eyes and gets the lasso*


End file.
